Under The Mistle Toe
by awesomemc
Summary: Summary: Christmas is just around the corner, and you know what that means... PRESENTS! But what happens when a certain Titan wants something they know they can't have? And to what extent will they go just to have it? RobStar. Rating might go up later.
1. Late Night Encounters

First time writer here. So be nice please. Read and Review. :D

Disclaimar -- I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did .. I don't know what would happen. :D

Pairings -- Mostly Robin/Star and a little bit of Raven/BB in later chapters. If you don't like the pairings .. don't read.

**Chapter One **-- **Late Night Encounters**

Location: **Titans Tower**

It's 12;04am, everyone is asleep, except for Robin. He's sitting on top of his bed, reminiscing about what happened

earlier today ..

**Robin's POV **or** thoughts**:

It was a restless day today. After battling Cinderblock, I felt like all my energy just vanquished into thin air. Everything, every single last ounce of strength .. gone. For some odd reason, it took longer than we had expected to take him down. It was as if he took steroids or something. Heh. Steroids for rocks. Anyways, all of us were worn out. I could see the fatigued look on Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's face. Somehow .. Starfire was the only one who retained her composition. No unpolished hair, no heavy breathing .. just content, blissful Starfire. Right then and there, I could see how beautiful her figure was, every inch .. perfection. Her smile alone, just melted my heart. But it wasn't just the outside that I liked, but the inside as well. Her overall personality. Although she is naive, I see that to my advantage. Helping her with whatever, teaching her .. loving her. Wait .. love? Yes, love. I don't know why it took me so long to realize! But I think .. that I'm in love with Starfire.

**END Robin's POV**

Robin couldn't sleep. All he could think about was .. Starfire. Everything about her, the way she would scream, how she cooked, even the way she spoke her Tamaran language .. it consumed his mind. Of course he liked how he would always think of Starfire, but he had never felt this way before. Maybe about teenage super models, but those feelings would only last about a week at the most. But this time, he knows that his feelings are for real. Robin knows .. he's in love.

"Man .. I wonder if she feels the same way. We've been living together for over a year now. I hope she feels the same." Robin said to himself.

"Maybe she's playing hard to get. Yeah. I know that most girls do th--" He was cut off from a banging noise.

KNOCK KNOCK "Robin? Have you awoken from your slumber? I am in need of your assistance."

It was Starfire of course.

"?!?! .. What's she doing up so late?" Robin thought. He didn't know that anyone else was awake. He stumbled out of bed because part of his leg was asleep. Since it would hurt everytime he would take a step, he just said "Come in!"

Starfire opened the door wearing a silk nightgown that stopped above her knees. It was a spaghetti strap.Very seductive. "Thank you friend Robin! I was hoping that you could help me." Starfire said with some zip. She didn't even noticed that Robin was laying on the floor at the side of his bed.

"Umm .. why are you on the floor? Is your bed of comfort not helping you to sleep?" She asked.

Robin adored how she would ask silly questions. She sounded so inncocent .. feeble. He loved it.

"Hi .. uhh .. hey Star. I'm on the floor because my damn leg fell asleep. Tried to get out of bed then fell. Heh. Pretty funny really." Robin was looking into her eyes the whole time. Well .. maybe not the whole time. He was trying not to notice how short her nightgown was. And why was she wearing that?! It was winter! Wouldn't she be freezing?

"Your leg can go to bed as well? There is so much about your culture I need to know!" Starfire exclaimed.

"No Star. It's just an expression. It means that my leg can't move for a little while. Don't worry, it'll be back later. Soo .. what seems to be the problem?" While saying that, Robin was checking her out. _Aww man, she's so beautiful .. __sexy .. wait! Stop! She's in her nightgown man! Don't be a perv! _Robin blushed.

Star could see the rose in his cheeks. She giggled in amusement. And she also wondered what made him blush. A few seconds later, she remembered her purpose of coming to Robin's room. Her flushed face turned into a more .. serious, worried look.

"Friend Robin, I had .. a .. mare of night."

"A nightmare?"

"Precisely! You see .. I imagined that all of us were having a joyous day at the park. Suddenly, the skies became a blood red and everyone dissappeared. I was afraid that I had lost everyone. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven .. especially you, Robin."

Robin's heart stopped at that moment. Hearing those words "especially you, Robin," echoed in his head, over and over again. Did that mean that he was "special" to her? Just hearing those words .. he was in shock.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Starfire waved her hand in front of his face. He had been staring blankly at the wall for about 5 minutes. Who knew that words could paralyze?

Robin got out of his trance and saw the alarmed face of Starfire. He didn't like to see her like that. It dissappointed him.

"Sorry Star! I guess I just zoned out for a bit. About your nightmare .. don't worry. No one will ever leave you. I .. we will never desert you. I promise."

After hearing those words of comfort, Starfire gave Robin a warm hug of appreciation. She loved how he always comforted her when she needed it.

"Thank you Robin. That meant a lot. So I think I will return to my room to finally rest." She smiled at him.

"No problem Star. Anytime." Robin smiled back.

Starfire exited out of Robin quarters and headed back to her room. Robin was still in a bit a amazement. He wondered about her feelings even more, if they are feelings of love. Around 15 minutes of thinking about things, Robin finally decided to go to sleep. Before he closed his eyes, he whispered "I promise.. I'll never leave you."

**END CHAPTER**

So was that good? First time writer and everything. _Please_ review. :D


	2. The Perfect Gift

People are so awesome! Thanks you guys for reviewing. :D I didn't think that anyone would Heh. Shows how much confidence I have. Haha. Well here's chapter 2. And here's a quick overview.

Ch. 2 Overview- It's been about a week after that little incident between Robin and Starfire. During that time, they've gotten a little bit more obvious in expressing their feelings for eachother. But they're not the only ones who are showing a little love in the Tower. Since Christmas is coming, The Titans decide to do secret santa. Still Rob/Star and a little hint of Raven/BB in this chapter.

Okay. Here's some stuff you should know.

".." -- dialogue

_Italics_ -- thoughts

(..) -- actions

**Chapter 2 -- The Perfect Gift**

It's Saturday, December 10th. The Titans were all doing their own things. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the living room, right in front of their huge palsma screen TV. They were playing a new racing game and of course, Beast Boy was questioning on who won. Raven was isolated in her room, having a warm cup of herbal tea and enjoying her latest novel. Our two secret lovers, Robin and Starfire, were in the kitchen. Robin was trying to teach Starfire how to not burn a piece a bread in the toaster. Just another regular day at the Tower.

"DUDEE! That was soo UNFAIR! I totally won that round and you know it!" Beast Boy accused Cyborg of cheating.

"OH WHAT? Come on dawg. Is it that hard for you to admit that you LOST?!" Cyborg said with a little snicker.

At that moment, Raven walked in with her monotonous face. She took a seat at the couch where the two close friends, suddenly turned rivals, were frantically playing on the GameStation.

"Thats it! Final round! Whoever loses has to .. eat Stafire's Tamaranean cooking for a week!" Beast Boy implied.

"YOU'RE ON! I hope that you've gotten over your tofu obsession 'cause you're going down!"

"Boys." Raven said with an annoyed look on her face. _Where are Robin and Starfire?_

"Okay, so you set the toaster by pressing down the button. You got that Star?" Robin was showing her how to properly use the toaster.

"Yes. friend Robin. Hopefully, I will not burn the piece of wheat again!" She put on a joyfull smile. Robin was just staring at her. _Man .. I just love her. I love her hair, her smile, her personality .. her body .. HEY! Not again! Stop thinking those thoughts! Yeesh!_ Robin loved the way that she was always so happy. Never sad. Unless someone was to break her heart. Robin knew that he would never do that.

"AWWW YEAH! BOOOYA! WHO'S DA MAN NOW?!" Cyborg obviously won the sudden death round. He was doing his little happy dance, which was ironically, not so little.

"What's going on?" Robin and Starfire entered the living room, almost, hand in hand. They both had a confused look on their face.

"Another pointless bet between dumb and dumber." Raven said without taking her eyes off her book.

"DUDEE! I don't want to eat Star's cooking! I don't even know how to pronounce it! I never eat things I don't know how to say." Just when Beast Boy announced that, Robin sharply turned his head into his direction. He gave him the evil eye and a little growl. Beast Boy knew not to mess with Robin when it came to Starfire. Everyone in the Tower, except for Starfire, knew about Robin's feelings. It was pretty self-evident.

"EEEP! I mean .. it's not that bad Star! You know I love your cooking! Heh .. heh." With one hand behind his head and his other arm at his side, Beast Boy apologized. Robin was still quite offended, even though it wasn't about him. He didn't want anyone to make fun of his love.

"Yeah .. anyways, Christmas is just around the corner y'all. So it's time for Secret Santa! And NO COAL this year. (cough)BeastBoy(cough)." Cyborg uttered.

"Oh Joy! I love Christmas! I remember last year, my first Christmas was very .. enjoyable! I cannot wait for this year!" Starfire was completely filled with .. joy. "Will there be nog of egg once again? That was very delicious!"

Robin let out a little chuckle.

"Can we just get this over with?" Raven proclaimed.

Everyone seated themselves on the couch. Cyborg put the names of all the Titans in a hat. He then mixed them up and took one out. The hat went to each one, who then pulled a name out of the hat. Robin took one glance at the piece of paper. It read "STARFIRE." At that moment, he blushed a vivid crimson. Starfire closed her eyes when she picked her piece of paper. Once chosen, she squealed in excitement because the name she had picked was "ROBIN".

Now she could get her crush something from the heart. She was ecstatic. Raven had got Beast Boy, and Beast Boy had got Raven. What a coincidence. Beast Boy was suddenly flushed. He was hoping that he wouldn't get Raven because not only did he not know what to get her, but he didn't want to upset her with a lousy gift .. because although it wasn't obvious to the other Titans, he liked her. Raven was a bit shocked .. because she felt the same way. Cyborg didn't choose a name because he decided he wanted to get everyone a gift. How sweet.

"Did you get the person of your choice Robin?" Starfire questioned.

"Ummm .. I guess you can say that Star." He replied.

"Wonderful! Shall we start decorating for the special day?"

"Not yet Star. Christmas is about 2 weeks from now. We could start next week .. if you want." Robin gave a little smirk. "Remember guys, try to get something that will really mean something to them, something from the heart .. something they'll never forget."

_Like that will be easy. _Raven thought. She didn't know what to get Beast Boy. She wanted to get a special gift for him, letting him know about her feelings. On the other hand, she wasn't really good with expressing her emotions.

"Okay guys! I think I'm gonna head back to my room. You know, think of some ideas." Beast Boy suggested.

With that said, everyone seperated into their rooms. Starfire leaped on her bed and started to think of ideas of what to get Robin. "Maybe he would love a glorbak! Or a milnut wilsurloo! I should probably just stick to the gifts from the mall of shopping." What great ideas Star had for Robin.

Cyborg was thrilled because he was getting everyone a gift. After last year's accident with the microwave, he was unable to get gifts.Cyborg was making sure that he was going to make everyone happy.

Raven was meditating. But it was pretty hard for her to concentrate knowing that she had to get a Beast Boy a gift. What was she to do?

Robin and Beast Boy stood behind their doors. They didn't know what to get their crushes. Also, they didn't know, but once in their chambers, both said in unison "I have to get her the** perfect **gift."

**CHAPTER END**

Yeah. Haha. What a coincidence about the secret santa pairings huh? I wonder what they will get for eachother? Haha. Yeah. I hope you guys like this chapter. And thanks again for the reviews. You guys are awesome!


End file.
